


Nurse care for the Elderly

by Kingu



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock in ass then mouth, Derogatory Language, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Nurse Uniform, Violence, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingu/pseuds/Kingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pointless Cheavy/Medic smut with a Nurse uniform..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse care for the Elderly

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for like half a year. Kinda lost inspiration with this near the middle/end, but I wanted to publish it anyway because why not! 
> 
> Also this is un-beta'd so sorry for any mistakes and my obsession with Italics. Enjoy!

Medic doesn't know if it's something that comes with age, an unfortunate personality or just pure sadism that makes the Classic Heavy the way he is. The man is _relentless,_ insatiable and brutal in everything he does. Medic can barely keep up with him, despite being the younger of the two by at least a decade. It's rare for Medic to find a sexual partner who could keep up with _him_ , let alone one he couldn't keep up with himself. Another thing he doesn't understand is how they fell into this kind of relationship, he doesn't remember anything being established, it just sort of happened.

 

On this particular night, Medic sits quietly on the edge of an iron-framed, single bed, one leg crossed neatly over the other, staring resentfully at the clock. He folds his bare arms, gloves and coat elsewhere, and sighs tiredly. Deep within the bowels of the Classic mercenary's ship, he's aware of the other Mercs walking up and down the narrow corridors, all heavy footfalls and raucous laughter, but he's waiting for one man in particular.

The clock hits 11.15pm and right on schedule, the heaviest footsteps of them all come to a stop outside the dank little room. The German steels himself as the door opens to reveal the Classic Heavy weapons guy, goggles hanging loosely around his neck to reveal his withered green eyes. The older man steps into the room, angling his broad shoulders through the narrow doorway before turning the lock behind him, fixing the Red medic with a smile that's all teeth. He holds a medium sized, square box under one arm, which Medic regards with suspicion.

"Hello, Princess" The older merc purrs gruffly. Medic barely resists the urge to roll his eyes, simply staring back with as much affection as a rock.

"Evening, _Schatz_ " he responds flatly, but watches with caution as the Heavy slowly crosses the short distance between them in just a few strides, box in hand.

The Heavy comes to stand before the German, who is still perched on the bed, towering over him and looking expectant. His smile tightens, and then falters when the Medic does nothing but blink nonchalantly up at him. Before the Medic can react, Cheavy roughly grabs him by the shirt and drags him up to stand, smile just bordering on an ugly sneer.

"Don't I get a kiss?" The brutish man doesn't wait to get his answer before practically smushing their mouths together, grinding stubble against stubble and pulling off with a loud smack, grinning yet again. His hand untangles from it's tight grip in Medic's shirt, before tenderly brushing the German's curl of hair from his forehead, and Medic tries not to shiver.

"I got you a little present" Classic announces with no small amount of eagerness and pride, practically shoving the box into the other's hands. Medic holds the thing like he's just been passed a ticking bomb, but he can tell by the Heavy's expectant face he's suppose to be thrilled.

"Oh, how kind..." He barely manages half a smile, regarding the pastel pink box with subdued apprehension.

It feels a little weighty, he gives it a shake and feels the contents shift. He knows it's probably sex toys, another novelty to add to their growing collection. The Classic doesn't seem to understand the concept of "vanilla", always looking for the next sordid implement he can try out on the Doctor.

"Well, this _is_ exciting, though I think I shall open it in the morning, It's rather late after all-"

When Medic makes no move to open the gift, Classic Heavy frowns.

" _Open it_ " He snaps.

By now, Medic is use to the man's frequent and abrupt mood swings, his unbridled and unpredictable temperament that he has come to be quite adapted to. The Medic sighs, plunking himself back down on the bed with the box in his lap, fingers gingery resting on the top.

After reluctantly pulling off the lid and setting it aside, The first thing he notices, surprisingly, is a second box. A shoe box, in fact, just as ghastly pink and unmarked as the first. Medic lifts it out and puts it aside, but he's drawn to the glittery silver tissue paper at the bottom of the larger box.

Sifting through it, his hands land on his prize. Pulling the paper aside, he peers down at the contents, unsure.

At first, it looks a bit like a lab coat, not unsimilar to his own. He risks a glance up at the hovering brute, who's watching him eagerly. Slowly, Medic pulls the garment from the box and let's it unfold in his hands, holding it up in the dim light.

It's not a lab coat, but Medic can only wish it had been. In his hands, he holds a skimpy little mockery of a nurse's uniform, starch white in colour, a tacky little thing that's so _short_ it can hardly be counted as dress. As pleasantly packaged as it was, the material feels cheap and flimsy, the hem, collar and short sleeves are lined in red PVC, big red medical crosses on each bicep and a large, obnoxious love-heart printed on the left breast pocket.

The German stares at it in muted disgust for a good minute, daring a glance up at the older Merc leering down at him.

A clipped "Oh" is all he can manage, and drops the thing back into the box as if it burned to touch. A long silence follows, tense and awkward, the Heavy's smile completely vanishing.

"What do you mean, “ _Oh_ ”?" He spits, his presence over Medic suddenly far more threatening. _Oh, how dreadfully tasteless_ , Medic thinks. He shrugs.

"It's... ah, Well, where on earth did you get it?" He diverts, looking up incredulously at the other man. The Heavy scoffs, shifting his weight to rest on the other hip.

"Same place I get all the other dirty tat, back of some magazine. Don't you like it?"

Medic raises an eyebrow. At least it's new, he thinks. God forbid it belong to an ex-wife, or even worse, stolen from a prostitute. It does look about his size.

"And you want me to _wear_ this?" He asks, if not lamely. Heavy snorts and folds his arms.

"Well I'm not gonna’ fucking wear it, _am I?_ " He bends down to pick up the shoe box, throwing it back in with the dress before clasping a huge hand round Medic's bicep and dragging him up. Medic tries not to grimace as the older man leers in his face;

"Put it on" He breathes against the Medic's lips, before steering him towards the door. Medic only stands there aimlessly, clutching the box to his chest as the Classic makes himself comfortable, reclining on the bed with his thick arms behind his head, legs crossed at the ankle.

"Now?" The German asks, regretfully. Classic frowns.

"Yes, _now_. No, Not in here, go get changed somewhere else, I wanna see the big reveal" He orders with a crude waggle of the eyebrows.

Medic's stares disbelievingly at the older man. He looks around deliberately at pokey room, more specifically at the lack of privacy or adjoining bathroom.

"And where do you suggest I change?" He questions, though isn't sure he wants an answer. Classic shrugs from his position on the bed.

"Showers down the hall, I don't care, just don't come back til’ it's on"

Medic gawks, looking a little panicked.

" _Must I?_ "

"Do it, _Kraut_ , or I’ll dress you myself"

Resisting the urge to swallow, Medic sighs through his nose, and begrudgingly turns to the door.

 

Once out in the dank little hallway, walls dripping with damp and grime, Medic peers carefully down each end, checking about for any late night wanderers. He sidles along the wall, keeping the package clutched tightly against himself as he finds the previously mentioned showers.

It's nothing more than a pokey little room with three rusty shower heads along one wall and a tiny sink stuffed in the corner, the floor still wet due to a faulty drain. There's no lock on the door, either, and Medic curses inwardly as he rests his back against it, willing himself to just get it over with.

Resting the accursed box in the sink, He stares it down for a good few minutes. There's no way around it, and it would be wise to get back to his room sooner rather than later, lest his lover come looking for him and fulfill his threat of _forcibly_ dressing him.

Steeling himself, the German tears out of his clothes as if they were on fire, hanging everything off a shower head before finally peeling out of his briefs and stuffing them into his trouser pocket. His hands hover over the box for a moment, but there's just no time for dithering, he decides. Granted, he'd rather be walked in on naked than wearing the damned outfit, but neither are a particularly welcomed outcome.

Lifting the nurses uniform from the box, Medic notices a number of items at the bottom that he'd apparently failed to spot earlier. His eyes land on one particularly flimsy garment. Reaching a hand in to pull it out, it's little more than a scrap of material, a cheap, poorly made g-string, gaudy red with a white medical cross slapped directly over the crotch.

Medic grimaces as he holds the thing up, testing the stretch of it's stringy waistband. People actually had the audacity to charge money for this tripe? He could probably have made something better with his own tie and a _stapler_.

Resigning himself, he slips the ghastly thing on without wasting another moment. The fit is manageable, though the waistband pinches into his love-handles a little too much to be comfortable, the crotch barley contains him due to lack of elasticity. Medic knows decent lingerie when he sees it, and this is far from the quality he's use to.

Returning his attention to the box's content, to his utter dismay, he finds a red garter belt, white stockings with red bows, red elbow-length gloves, and a horrid little nurse's cap. He fumbles through it all, nearly tripping over the stockings when he thinks he hears footsteps approaching. The dress itself is tight, the seams strain and the sleeves pinch his biceps. The skirt doesn't even cover his bottom, and Medic sighs again, smoothing his hands down resentfully over his obvious middle-age belly.

The last thing, nearly forgotten, is the shoe box. Recovering it from the sink, Medic pops the lid off, and stares in disdain at the tacky platform heels. Red, _of course_. He peers dubiously at the ridiculous shoes and their even more ridiculous height, fearing for the safety of his ankles, but he's come this far.

Once the shoes are on, Medic wobbles toward the tiny mirror above the sink, peering through the grime and sliding the ludicrous headband into place, before fixing himself with a somewhat pitying, but mostly disappointed stare. Not exactly his proudest moment. He goes to retrieve the box from the sink, only to hear a slight rattle from the bottom of it. With a tired apprehension, Medic peers in. The final contents of said box, Rolling around loosely in the bottom of it, is a stick of candy-red lipstick and a black mascara. Medic groans audibly, now knowing he’s expected to present himself to Heavy not only in the _horrid_ outfit but now also with a face full of gunk. The Doctor applies the makeup in somewhat of a rush, being not very practiced, his eyelashes end up thick and clumpy and he has to wipe lipstick from his teeth a few times. He gives a final glance to the mirror, with his dark lashes and pouty red lips to complete the look, Medic feels so _God-awfully_ unattractive it makes him feel sick.

 

Out in the open hallway, with his clothes bundled into his arms, Medic checks each end of the hall, then checks again, before making a mad dash for his bedroom. He has to watch his feet, lest his ankles bow over, feeling along the wall for the door.

With no prior warning, a door to his right suddenly swings open and Medic freezes. There stands the Classic Demoman, his Visor emotionless and mouth drawn into a tight line when he spots the Doctor.

The two stare at each other for a moment, Medic is paralyzed.

Eventually, The Classic Merc opens his mouth to speak, but Medic raises a sharp finger to him.

"Just, just _don't_. Alright, Greg?" With an indignant huff, Medic staggers along the hallway and leaves the man to his stupor, muttering under his breath as his knees wobble and ankles creak.

 

When Medic re-enters the bedroom, quickly shutting the door behind him, The Heavy is sitting upright on the edge of the bed, leaning forward with elbows rested on his wide-splayed knees. He looks like he's been waiting.

Immediately, the German is uncomfortable. Though he's been without his clothes countless times in front of the man, he feels more exposed than ever.

Medic stays close to the door, his blood burns as the lecherous old Merc perks up with interest, letting out a low whistle, dark eyes roaming over every inch of the Medic’s body as he chuckles softly.

The Doctor steels himself for some lecherous comment, but his indifference is quickly replaced by mild horror as the Classic’s soft snickering escalates into a loud, open mouthed chortle, the older man’s broad shoulders heaving with laughter. The Medic stares, frozen. He slowly sinks back against the door as the Heavy continues to laugh so blatantly at him, feeling heat rush to his cheeks and a queasiness settle into to his gut, willing nothing more than to clamp his hands over his ears and block out the Classic’s cruel laughter.

Between his crude guffaws, Cheavy cups his hands around his mouth, hollering “Hellooo Nurse!” In the mortified German’s direction. With his face growing nearly as red as his lips, Medic feels dread as his eyes begin to sting, a lump welling in his throat, feeling so _wretched_ , he has half a mind to leave, consequences be damned.

Finally the Heavy’s raucous, gravelly laughter quiets to a malicious snicker, a twisted, slimy grin plastered on the man’s haggard face.

"Well, look at _you_ " Cheavy eventually says, and Medic doesn’t appreciate his berating tone. He glares resentfully at the Heavy, mindful of his red, watery eyes threatening to make his mascara run.

“Bit more _fruitcake_ than cheesecake, but it’ll do. Looked better in my head though, I’ll admit” The Heavy laughs, tapping his temple with a thick finger. Medic bristles, his face flushed pink up to his hairline, shapely eyebrows pinched together in a tight frown.

The Classic’s eyes slowly sink below his waistline, and Medic resists the urge to cover himself. As the older man leans forward, Medic shrinks back against the door, arms crossing over his chest defensively.

Heavy then licks his teeth and cocks his chin up, beckoning the shorter man.

"C'mere"

Slowly, reluctantly, Medic walks toward the bed, each step wreaking havoc on his ankles and toes. Holding his head high, he walks (though it's more of a stagger) with a false air of composure to stand before the gruff Classic.

A sudden hand outstretched to him, open palmed and expectant, makes Medic pause for a second.

"Specs off” Cheavy grunts, and Medic reluctantly slips off his glasses, placing them gingerly into the Heavy’s open hand, leaving his world significantly blurred.

Once he's within reach, Heavy reaches out and slides his large hands up the back of Medic's thighs, cupping his ass and squeezing, as Medic stands awkwardly between the Classic’s knees.

"Don't you look _sweet_ " Classic Heavy chuckles in a sarcastic manner that makes Medic bristle, standing there feeling idiotic, letting himself be groped by those rough hands. “Sweet” isn't a word he would have picked, personally. _Cheap, trashy_ , they feel far more fitting. Medic hums impassively, looking somewhere over the Classic’s head, appearing wholly uninterested.

“Nicer than your regular, stuffy old uniform” The Heavy comments idly, snapping a suspender against the Medic’s thigh “ Maybe we could make this a permanent arrangement from now on. The boys could use a good laugh”

Medic swallows down his nerves and anger, hands clenching inside his latex gloves, already growing damp with nervous sweat. Every lecherous word from the Heavy’s mouth feels tainted with ridicule, like the whole idea was a joke, and Medic feels entirely like one big punchline.

“If it’s so bad, let me go and change” He mutters scornfully.

The corners of the Classic’s thin, dry lips turn down sharply for a moment, and he gives a loud sigh.

“Oh, don’t be such a mardy _bitch_ ” He barks, hands squeezing the Medic’s ass harshly, nails pinching in to skin “I swear, you’re so fucking _ungrateful_. Most tarts your age would be over the goddamn _moon_ to have someone who still wants to fuck them”

The latex of Medic’s gloves creak as his fists tighten by his sides, his eyes widen, stricken and furious, before he shoves the Classic’s groping hands away;

“ _Excuse me?_ ” He snaps, seething, eyes narrow as his face screws up in a sneer.

Quick as a flash, Cheavy is up on his feet, nearly bowling the German over as he grips the younger man’s long face, pinching it roughly between his fingers and leering down into the German’s now wide, startled eyes.

The two do nothing but stare for a moment, Medic remains frozen in the Classic’s grip, before receiving a powerful slap to the face which lands him hard on the floor with a split lip in a mess of tangled heels. He remains on his side, spitting blood and holding his throbbing cheek as Heavy stands over him, appearing ever more imposing in the dim light.

Medic’s blue eyes are tinged pink, watery and dazed as he peers up at the looming mercenary, curling in on himself with a shout when Cheavy swiftly kicks him in the rear, the hard toe of his boots ramming into the right ischium of Medic’s pelvis. Medic can only grit his teeth as a throbbing ache quickly settles into his right ass cheek, knowing there’ll be one hell of a bruise to deal with later.

Classic Heavy continues to sneer in distaste at the German cowering at his feet, partially enjoying the man’s pitiful state.

"Well, that was stupid of you, wasn’t it?” He scoffs, folding his thick arms over that barreled chest, cocking his head expectantly at the subdued man; “You’d better apologize, _Nurse_ ”

Medic only glares up at the brute, with such hate in his eyes, a line of blood running from his coloured lips to his chin. He searches the Heavy’s cold eyes for a moment, before letting his head hang.

“ _Es tut mir leid_ , Forgive me” The ex-Red mumbles spitefully, bottom lip swollen from the blow. He keeps his head bowed and eyes trained on the floor, slowly righting himself to kneel before the Heavy, hands in his lap.

Cheavy eyes the Medic as if he were mere dirt on his boot, before gripping the man’s perfectly styled forelock and roughly dragging him up to stand, and Medic wobbles on his heels like Bambi on ice, grunting in pain as his hair is tugged at the roots.

“Bend over there” Cheavy gives a gruff order, practically throwing the Medic face down over the side of the bed, where he barely catches himself. Reluctantly, the German stays where he is put, resting on his elbows, long legs held straight and ass raised.

“Let’s give you something to fix that attitude, Hm?” Cheavy says with a nasty smirk, pulling a dog-eared cardboard box from under the bed, sifting through the sordid contents to pick out a bulbous, black butt-plug, holding it up where the Medic can see it.

“How bout' a  _suppository?_ ” The old mercenary concludes with a horrid chuckle, tugging Medic’s flimsy red G-string down to stretch between his knees. Medic’s nose crinkles as the butt-plug is suddenly thrust in his face.

“Give it some slick” The Heavy orders, and Medic congratulates himself inwardly for always taking the time to thoroughly clean their toys after use, not that the Heavy would ever bother or care to. They weren't for _him_ , after all.

Begrudgingly, Medic wells some spit under his tongue to coat the toy in, only to have the plug roughly shoved into his mouth the second he opens it, the sheer size of the thing causing him to splutter,  jaw straining, but he sucks and fellates like he’s expected to.

Cheavy leans over the Doctor, working the plug back and forth between the his lips. Almost as an afterthought, he sucks on two fingers of his free hand, before slipping them down between Medic’s ass cheeks, rubbing the pad of his finger over his warm hole.

Medic sucks in a breath, eyes glancing back as the Heavy teases at him, the rough finger stroking against him and lighting his nerves on fire. The gentle caress doesn’t last long, as it never does, when the Heavy slips the thick finger inside, giving barely two prods before adding a second, shoving them straight in to the knuckle and drawing a sharp, startled moan from the Doctor.

Medic can’t help but hum around the thick toy as he’s filled from both ends, Heavy's fingers wiggling and curling inside him with no real focus or flair, with no concern if the Medic is comfortably stretched or even enjoying himself.

Eventually, Cheavy pulls the toy from between Medic’s lips, a thick string of saliva coming away with it, smears of lipstick staining the black rubber. He then positions himself behind the German, sliding his fingers out a little too quickly, causing Medic to wince, body wracked with a shudder.

With the plug held in one hand, Cheavy hikes up the skirt of Medic’s tiny dress with the other, who dips his head in mild embarrassment as his bare ass is exposed, but otherwise remains quiet.

“Ready for your pill, Nurse? Good little Nurses have to take their medicine” The old man leers, and Medic can’t help but roll his eyes at the man’s slightly backward ideology.

 _Why would the patient be giving the Nurse their dosage? What sense did that make?_ He thinks idly to himself, though is suddenly distracted, gasping as the coned head of the plug is firmly pressed against his asshole.

His legs tremble, knees wobbling with the strain of keeping his legs apart and straight as Cheavy pushes the toy in slowly, observing as Medic’s hole stretches around the stark-black rubber, struggling to accept the wide, poorly-lubricated mass.

Never one for patience, Cheavy abruptly forces the toy the rest of the way in, prompting a sharp cry from the German, his ass closing around the narrower neck of the plug, the flat, round base perfectly on show.

The gruff American gives a sadistic little chuckle as Medic groans softly in initial discomfort, leg’s tense as the large plug stretches him wide. Admittedly, the stretch is what Medic _loves_ , borderline painful, but he clenches around the toy all the same as it presses against his sweet spot, making his cock swell with interest. It’s just a shame there has to be a haggard old _gorilla_ present to ruin the moment.

And ruin the moment he does, as the Classic grabs the Medic by the back of the neck and promptly throws him onto the floor, where he makes a conflicted sound as he lands awkwardly on his rear, jostling the plug.

Precariously righting himself onto his knees, Medic eyes the Heavy warily as he turns and plunks himself down onto the edge of the bed, resting his hands over his knees, leering down at the younger.

“Sit on that for a while, maybe it’ll cure your _bitch-itis_ ”

Medic’s blue eyes meet the Heavy’s with a resentful indifference, but he follows the suggestion, spreading his thighs to sit heavier on the plug, the flared base pressed to the floor, though he’s mindful of the painful bruise forming across his ass. Brow softening, he gives a breathy gasp as the toy grinds deep, muscles clenching tightly around it. Leaning forward, Medic places his palms flat on the floor to steel himself against the intense stretch and deep pleasure the toy draws from him.

“Oh Nurse?”

Medic glances up at the Heavy through his thick lashes as the man addresses him. He sighs inwardly as Cheavy beckons him closer with a curl of his finger, and Medic hesitantly scoots forward, coming to sit between the Heavy’s spread thighs.

With an ugly, twisted smirk pulling at his thin lips, Cheavy unzips his fly and pulls out his sizable, semi-hard cock, holding it close to the Medic’s face. Medic grimaces at the sudden thick, pink cock-head in his line of sight, the strong musk permeating his senses.

“I don’t think you even deserve this” The Heavy mutters, and Medic winces as the man begins to idly slap his cock against his bruised cheek, dotting his skin with drops of precum. Medic grits his jaw tightly, attempting to remain stoic throughout the demeaning onslaught.

Heavy repeats the motion for a good half a minute, chuckling at Medic’s disdainful expression, before rubbing precum into his skin, and finally resting his erection against the Medic’s tightly pressed lips.

“Admit what a stupid slut you are, then maybe I’ll let you suck on it”

Medic’s tired expression barely changes, though inside his blood is _boiling_ , barely resisting the urge to rip the old Mercenary’s cock off with his teeth. With a flat, resentful voice, he concedes;

“I’m a stupid slut” He states in a bored, rehearsed fashion, muffled by the warm, wet head against his lips. Cheavy delivers a sharp smack with the flat of his hand to his already bruised cheek, only love-tap compared to the one he received earlier, but it makes Medic jump nonetheless.

“Again” Cheavy barks, and Medic swallows thickly.

“I am a _stupid slut_ ” The German repeats, with a little more dedication, which seems to please the Heavy who breaks out into a devious grin.

“What are you?” He asks, feigning ignorance, grinding his cock against the Medic’s lips and smearing lipstick around his mouth and down his chin.

“ _A Stupid slut_ ” Medic almost shouts in frustration, and Heavy takes the opportunity to abruptly ram his fat cock into his open mouth, causing the Medic to sputter indignantly.

Cheavy groans quietly between his teeth, reveling in the German's hot, wet mouth and the infuriated look on the other man’s face, even with those candy red lips wrapped obediently around his dick. Heavy simply lets his cock rest on the Medic’s tongue for the moment, filling his mouth to capacity.

“That’s _right_ ” Cheavy coos “A ditsy, bat-shit slut who got used up and tossed out by his fat ass commie of an ex-boyfriend”

Medic bristles at the mention of his Misha, though his eyes widen suddenly as Cheavy slides his calloused hands around the back of his neck, tugging his head closer and forcing his length to the back of the German’s throat, where Medic chokes reflectively. Instead of roughly face-fucking his mouth like he normally does, Cheavy presses deep in to the Medic’s spasming throat, holding the German in place.

“Hold it there” Cheavy commands in a gruff tone, keeping a tight grip on Medic’s pale neck. After a few seconds of carefully breathing through his nose, Medic’s mouth is freed with a gasp as the Classic slides his cock back to rest on his lower lip.

Without a moment’s rest, Cheavy drives his erection in once again, pushing it as deep as it will go, Medic’s lips sealing around the base and nose pressing firmly into the old man’s pubic mound, wiry hairs tickling at his nose. This time, Medic wretches, his throat visibly bulging as the Heavy’s cock forces its way in. He glances up in growing apprehension from where is face is buried between the Classic’s thick thighs, making ugly, wet choking noises as he struggles to breathe.

Hands gripping the Medic’s head, Cheavy simply holds him down, cock buried deep within the Doctor’s warm throat and wholly unconcerned as the German gags around the length, eyes watering and face flushing pink, a look of growing panic in those wide blue eyes.

Medic attempts to reel back against the Classic’s grip, but the old man doesn’t let up, smothering the Medic’s nose into his hairy crotch, groaning as that warm, slender throat spasms around his cock. The German’s shoulders heave with a particularly noisy wretch, stomach convulsing, sniffling miserably as the hot, veiny length rubs insistently against his gag reflex, threatening to overturn his stomach.

“If you throw up, I’ll make you _eat it_ ” Heavy warns, and Medic whimpers pathetically around a mouthful of hard prick, skin flushed red up to his hairline, blinking as thick tears spill over, watery lines of black mascara streaking down his pink cheeks. Medic sniffs again, his bleary eyes glaring up at the Heavy, narrowed and hateful despite the overflow of tears. His expression does however soften as his vision swims, trapped blood pulsing under the Heavy’s hands, throbbing in his veins as his head clouds from lack of oxygen. His lungs begin to burn, screaming for air, to be allowed to breathe.

As his ears fill with cotton, Medic’s wavering consciousness drifts to the possibility of his impending demise. Perhaps this was how the Classic Heavy was choosing to finally dispose of him, and he’d live out his last moments on earth choking to death on an old man’s penis.

Sputtering, gagging and drooling around the invading length that stretches his throat raw, the Doctor continues to desperately struggle for oxygen, drawing in shallow, weak breaths through his nose. His face is an utter mess, twin lines of snot streaming down from his flared nostrils to his top lip, mascara running dark streaks down his cheeks and smudges of lipstick smeared around his mouth.

Only when the Medic begins feebly thumping his PVC-clad hands against Cheavy’s thighs, teary, unfocused eyes rolling in their sockets, red face gradually turning a worrying shade of purple, does the older man finally take note of his distress.

Releasing his tight grip on the German’s head, Medic rears back with a loud gasp, saliva falling in thick, stringy rivulets down his prominent chin, breathing ragged as he gulps down precious air between hoarse coughs. Cheavy watches in sadistic delight as Medic’s blue eyes struggle to focus, the man seems barely conscious as he coughs and sniffles, looking truly debauched.

Casually, the older man reaches out and smooths the Doctor’s mussed-up hair into a more acceptable fashion, petting through his slightly damp, black locks, and giving him a cruel, if not condescending smile.

“ _That’s my nurse_. And you’re sorry for being an ungrateful brat, aren’t you?”

Medic gives a feeble nod, nauseatingly dizzy, clumsily attempting to wipe saliva from his chin, though barely able to focus his eyes on the man seated before him.

“I’m sorry” The German whispers hoarsely, sniffing, throat sore and lips barely keeping up with his words.

“Oh, my _poor_ little _princess_. C’mere” The Classic Merc coos, reaching forward to seize the disorientated Medic under the armpits and hauling him into his lap, which is no small feat considering the Medic _is_ a man over 6 foot.

Medic flops bonelessly against the Heavy as he’s turned around, his back against the man’s broad chest, allowing himself to be cradled and coddled, groaning vacantly as the plug he’d nearly forgotten is jostled about. His neck is lavished with infuriatingly sweet kisses and sucks, Cheavy cackling tauntingly in his ear all the while.

“I know it’s hard, having to learn your lesson. But _Daddy_ forgives you” He purrs.

Medic’s head lolls back against the Heavy as he attempts to regain his senses, though he whines and shifts as a large, rough hand slips down between his thighs to push and wiggle the plug still buried within him.

“I think this did the trick” The American continues, grasping the base of the toy and giving it a gentle pull, before ramming it in hard, and Medic lurches forward with an abrupt moan.

“You’re always happy as long as you have something shoved up your slutty ass, aren’t you, babe?” Cheavy taunts, thrusting the plug again to ensure the Medic’s attention is where it should be. Medic struggles feebly against the thick arm locked around his middle, making a small noise of disagreement and attempting to squeeze his thighs shut. All he gets for his efforts is a sharp smack to the soft inside of his thigh, leaving a raw, pink mark as the Heavy’s leer turns nasty in an instant.

The sharp sting and the intense press of the toy inside him soon grounds the Doctor back to reality, blinking away the remnants of tears as the Heavy works the red g-string down off one leg, leaving it hanging off his ankle. Medic is suddenly painfully aware of the older man unceremoniously pulling at the toy, making his toes curl in his heels and an uncomfortable whine build in his throat. The Heavy is impatient, tugging at the wide plug and roughly working it out of Medic’s ass, making the German gasp sharply as he stretches over the widest point.

The toy gradually pops free and Medic can’t stifle a relieved groan, left with an unpleasant, empty feeling. To his dismay, Cheavy quickly spits into his own palm before hooking his arms under the Medic’s bent knees and sliding his broad, rough hands down cup the younger man’s ass. His fingers go straight to the German’s slightly gaping hole, pulling the skin taut and holding the Medic open as he squirms.

“Look how _open_ you are. Your ass wants it bad” Cheavy comments over his shoulder with a smirk, Keeping Medic’s legs apart as he slathers his handful of saliva against the German's warm opening, a pathetically lazy attempt of preparation, but it doesn’t concern the Old man at all.

Before he can even think of coming up with some kind of snide retort, Medic’s world suddenly turns and he winds up on his back, landing with a huff on the thin mattress and staring up at the gruff mercenary between his legs, Leering down at him at an unflattering, imposing angle, looming like a great shadow.

Cheavy suddenly has his slick erection gripped in one hand, and Medic’s eyes go wide as he feels that blunt heat press against him, inadequately lubed, but that doesn’t deter the Heavy as he begins to feed the thick head of his cock into the German’s opening, keeping the younger man pinned firmly to the mattress with a strong hand on pressed to his collar bone.

“Ready for your “Injection”, Nurse?”

Medic groans and rolls his eyes, though surprisingly not due to the Heavy currently trying force a cock up his ass. He writhes under the Heavy’s weight, back arching fruitlessly off the bed, though really it’s just a token resistance.

“If you’re going _insist_ on using these _dreadful_ medical puns, at least stop switching the roles. The Nurse would obviously be the one administering the injection, not the patient” Medic sighs in exasperation “Can you _at least_ use a condom?”

Cheavy only scoffs;

“I don’t think so”

The Doctor can only grit his teeth and and bare through the discomfort as the blunt tip of Heavy’s sizable cock presses against him, Jerking with a gasp as the thick head begins to push through his tightly resisting muscles, perfect teeth bared in a pained sneer. He glares up at the old brute, staring danger in the face and refusing to bare his weakness, before the sensation proves too much and he turns his head away with a sharp gasp, eyes narrowed in pain.

“ _Ah-ah_ , Look at me” Cheavy snaps, snatching up the Doctor’s prominent jaw in his free hand and directing his gaze back to his own “I want to see your face when I stick it in you”

A furious sigh leaves Medic’s flared nostrils, but he glares back, Cold blue eyes sharp and defiant, lip curled in a snarl. A startled noise leaves his mouth as Heavy’s hips shift, anger melting into something more apprehensive as the Older man continues his ingress. As if it wasn’t bad enough, Cheavy keeps his word, eyes never leaving the Doctor’s own, boring into them with an intense look, smug yet hateful as he quietly pushes into him.

There’s a slick, wet noise under the soft sounds of their strained breathing, and Medic’s eyes grow wide, a look of mild panic dawns on his face as more of Cheavy’s cock sinks in, feeling that initial sting as his tight insides shift and strain to accommodate the intruding length. The Doctor gasps and swallows thickly, making small noises of protest and discomfort as the Heavy stares him down, faces inches from one another, breathing hot into the German’s mouth. Medic’s hands scrabble for the Heavy’s thick, hairy forearms, clawing into them, anything to ground himself.

“Ah.. _Scheiße_ ”

He feels every inch, every drag of skin and bump and ridge along his inner walls as his body is forced open, Pulse throbbing under the Classic’s broad palm pressing at the base of his neck. Medic is _acutely_ aware of how closely the Heavy is watching him, seeing everything the Doctor doesn’t want him to, every twitch and shift of his brow and the tenseness of his jaw, every strained whimper, He watches Medic’s open pain with no subtle amount of joy.

With an abrupt lurch, Cheavy’s hips suddenly _slam_ forward, piercing his cock in deep to the hilt with a loud slap of hips, the zipper and buttons of his pants whipping hard against the Doctor’s rear.

Medic jerks and practically _howls_ , one eye screwing shut as he daren't fully take his view off the other, body going rigid.

“You have... no tact” He spits rather breathlessly after a moment, legs tense around the Classic’s hips as he struggles with the overwhelming sensation splitting his ass in two. The Man’s cock looks big, but it _feels_ even bigger, and Medic’s inner muscles squeeze tightly around the hot length, teeth grinding and brow creased in mute agony. It hits so much deeper than the previously used toy, hot and raw and uncomfortably intimate.

“But doesn’t that feel _good?_ ” Cheavy asks sweetly, tucking a finger under the Doctor’s chin while remaining seated deep within the man’s tight ass, unmoving, just letting the other _feel_ for the moment;  “Surprisingly tight for such an old slut” He adds, almost as an afterthought.

Medic’s breath comes slow and labored, searching the Heavy’s sharp eyes for a moment, but choosing not to grace the man with a reply. Slowly withdrawing himself just to the head, Cheavy gives another single, hard thrust, sinking his cock to the hilt with a rough slap of hips, making Medic gasp and arch up against him.

The German fights the urge to cringe as the Heavy groans lecherously above him, losing himself in the tight heat of the Doctor’s ass, whose thighs reflectively clench around Cheavy’s thick waist. The old brute makes to move again, one hand pressing into the Medic’s sternum, the other planted firmly on the mattress, but Medic sucks in air through his teeth and puts his own hand to Heavy’s broad chest, pushing weakly, as if to ask him to stop.

“Wait-” Cheavy doesn’t wait, roughly shoving the Doctor’s hand away as though the mere touch disgusted him.

It’s the same in the way Heavy looks at him, Medic notices, without his goggles, the man is more than just a haggard sneer, his eyes are cruel and it makes the German ever more uncomfortable to stare into them as Heavy fucks him. Nobody should have to look into those hateful eyes in the midst of what was _meant_ to be a pleasurable, intimate experience. Medic had never imagined sex would become something so  _tainted_ , but the Heavy was certainly proving him wrong. 

A look of momentary concentration is the only warning the German gets before the Heavy is bowing over him, legs hitched high on the man’s hips and then he’s fucking him _hard a_ nd _fast_ , yellowing teeth grit tight and grunting with effort as the Doctor can only lie there with a look of startled overwhelment.

The extent of the Heavy’s skill is always to go faster, _harder_. What he lacks in finesse he makes up for in brute strength and seemingly endless stamina, rutting the Doctor until he’s near numb from the waist down.

This time seems no different, As Heavy rocks into the Medic over and over until the two are locked in a steady, fierce rhythm, the older man’s solid hips slapping against the Doctor’s bare, sore ass, the rough cloth of the Classic’s pants proving a very flimsy barrier between the two. Medic’s voice burbles higher up his throat until he leases a sharp moan with every thrust, tossing his head back and baring his throat, gloved hands scrabbling to grasp at the worn bed sheets.

His back bows off the bed with a particularly rough thrust, Cheavy’s cock striking _deep_ , the intense burn in his backside accompanied by a sharp pleasure that makes his own prick throb. The Classic Merc answers this by gathering Medic’s near boneless, stocking-clad legs up into the crooks of his elbows and folding the Doctor in on himself, Knees pushed up near his shoulders, angling his cock in even deeper. Medic’s blue eyes flutter and roll in their sockets, mouth agape.

“ _Oh God_ -”

Medic’s shiny red heels bob uselessly in the air with every rock of Cheavy’s hips, the bed creaking rhythmically under their combined weight. His usually perfectly styled forelock falls in messy tendrils across his flushed, sweaty brow, hands gripping tightly on to the bed sheets as the Heavy thrusts in and out. His ass feels obscenely hot and wet, pleasure creeping up his arched spine with every brutal thrust, clenching hard around the Heavy’s thick cock as it floods his body with warm, intense pleasure.

A crease of annoyance appears above Heavy’s crooked nose after a moment of mindless thrusting, Hands cupping the back of the Medic’s knees and pressing them firmly into his shoulders, pelvis pounding against the Doctor’s rear.

“You could make a little effort, Yano, instead of lying there like some kind of invalid” Cheavy grunts breathlessly, raising his voice a little over the sordid sounds of slapping skin and creaking bed springs, the subtle squelch of his fierce ingress. Medic’s body is tense, skin feeling tight and prickly as his unfocused eyes linger near the top of his skull, mouth parted round a seemingly endless moan, tongue lolling uselessly over his painted bottom lip. He doesn’t pay the Heavy much mind, hips instinctively rolling against the older merc, grinding down to get that cock to press maddeningly against his sweet spot.

“And stop pulling that dumb face, it makes you look simple” Cheavy snaps, essentially rousing the Doctor from his euphoric stupor, who snaps his jaw shut with a somewhat offended frown, eyes narrowing in an irked look. He’s about to respond when the Heavy leans back, lessening the pressure of his own thighs pressed to his chest and surprising the Medic by withdrawing his cock from the Doctor, leaving him open and twitching in his wake.

“I’m sick of looking at you. Get on top” The old brute grumbles, sounding more tired than he’d like to admit. He retreats with lumbering movements and sits himself on the mattress, back slumped against the grimy wall, cock gripped in a tight fist. He throws the Medic an expectant, if not impatient look.

“ _Today,_ nurse”

A little jarred from the abrupt lack of heat and friction, Medic props himself up on his elbows, staring incredulously at the older man and looking a little miffed. But he concedes, giving a minuscule sigh and crawling over to where Cheavy sits, swinging his leg to mount the old man as gracefully as the situation allows. He keeps his head held with dignity as he tactfully faces _away_ from other, hips hovering just above that slick cock. Cheavy’s big, rough hands slide over the Doctor’s hips, leaning back comfortably against the wall. Medic’s head hangs with a silent sigh for a moment, before he understands what is expected of him.

Planting his knees on the mattress, he tentatively sinks himself down onto Cheavy’s hard cock, feeling the hot ingress of that slick organ against his insides. Gasping sharply at that initial press against his prostate, the German quickly raises himself up before letting his hips drop with a heavy slap, biting back a moan as that cock hits him so _right._

He _hates_ how good the old man’s dick is, ridged with prominent veins and a decent enough size to give the classic merc some boasting rights. Honestly, it’s a wonderful organ, Medic thinks, if it weren't for the man it was so unfortunately attached to he would consider it one of his favorites.

Suddenly receiving a sharp, stinging slap to the rear that makes him gasp, Medic lifts himself up again and begins to bounce on the Heavy’s cock in earnest, ass slapping against hips as he sets a steady pace for himself. His tacky dress is rucked up round his middle, leaving his ass bare for the impatient Classic merc to pelt with sharp swats, urging him to move faster, to ride harder.

Medic can hear Cheavy groaning lecherously behind him as he fucks himself on that hot length, impaling himself again and again as every strike sends warm ecstasy surging throughout his groin and down his thighs, toes curling in pleasure. In a slightly petty gesture, Medic moans deliberately  _louder_ , voice high and hoarse, panting between every heated cry as he attempts to drown out the Heavy’s beastly grunting. Unsurprisingly,  It doesn't work. 

“ _Fuck_ yeah, Baby, that’s it. Ride my cock” The American huffs, breathing hard and gripping the Medic’s hips, practically slamming the younger man down onto his prick again and again.

The Doctor continues to bounce vigorously in Cheavy’s lap, head thrown back and throat bared as he keens and moans sharply with every drop of his hips. His hands just sort of do whatever, running up his own chest and throat, sliding down his thighs, teasing at his cock through the miniskirt of the dress, groping and lavishing his body with sensual touches as he fucks himself into a mindless, breathless mess. Heavy’s cock is hot _bliss_ inside him, and Medic simply can’t stop himself from grinding down in sinful, greedy thrusts, chasing friction and pleasure as heat wells in his gut. It’s so good he can almost forget about the damned outfit and the mess of makeup smeared across his face.

“Oh, you _love_ that, don’t you?” The Heavy comments idly, engrossed in watching his length sink into the younger man’s ass over and over, The Medic’s lovely soft rear bouncing in his lap.

Medic simply pulls a face of irritation, far too occupied to grace the old lech with a response, too busy chasing his own selfish pleasure, eyes sliding closed and frantically riding the Heavy’s hard prick. His ignorance doesn’t sit too well with the old Mercenary.

“Don’t fucking _ignore_ me” Cheavy snarls, before reaching up to wrap a burly arm around the Doctor’s bared throat, who makes a noise of surprise, eyes snapping open as he’s roughly hauled back to lay against The Heavy’s barreled chest. Medic can only choke and claw at the Heavy’s bicep, eyes rolling as the bulging muscle presses tightly on his windpipe, making it near impossible to draw breath as the man’s hips begin to buck wildly against his prone ass.

“I wasn’t, _I wasn’t!_ ” He rasps desperately, legs splayed and boneless as Heavy resumes all control, pistoning his cock up into the Medic’s tight heat as the bed springs screech under the ferocity of the assault.

The German chokes out strangled, gurgling sounds as he’s rutted furiously, back bowed in a painful manner as Cheavy keeps him held in a tight headlock, fucking the living daylights out of the poor Medic. The man’s cock is so deep, pressing against his prostate with such devastating accuracy it makes the Medic’s head swim. His own cock slaps uselessly against his thigh, erect and leaking despite everything. One of Cheavy’s gnarled hands gropes at his chest through the starch material of the dress, finding Medic’s erect nipple and giving it a vicious twist through the damp cloth, making the Doctor give an undignified squeal.

His world suddenly shifts again as the gruff american rolls them both onto their sides, keeping one arm locked around the Medic’s bruised throat as the other hand lifts his leg, angling his cock back inside with a wet “ _Schlup_ ” which makes the Doctor bleat out a sharp moan.

The Heavy wastes no time or effort on finesse, rutting the Medic from behind like some kind of primal beast, groaning down the man’s ear, flesh slapping loudly, sweat mingling as their bodies lock in the most intimate way. Medic is damp with perspiration, the cheap material of the dress clings to every curve and roll of his body, bunching up around his middle. His hands are clammy with sweat inside the gloves, clawing at the Heavy’s thick arm as it threatens to choke him.

The Doctor’s muscles spasm and clench around Cheavy’s cock as his body grows tense with lack of oxygen, and the Classic merc groans lecherously, feeling that hot grip tighten around his dick.

“Fuck yeah, Babe, That’s good” Cheavy growls, hips never ceasing their powerful thrusts, hand digging in to the soft flesh of Medic’s thigh “I bet your dumbass Ex never fucked you this well, huh? This is what it feels like to get fucked by a _real_ man”

If Medic was at all capable he would have rolled his eyes, perhaps made some catty remark. But as it stands, he’s drooling down his chin, face flushed crimson and moaning like it’s the only thing he knows how to do.

Before Medic can even settle into the furious rhythm that threatens to send him delirious, Cheavy rolls them over once again to pin the smaller Doctor face down beneath him, practically crushing him beneath his muscular bulk and pinning the German by the shoulders. Medic pants hoarsely into the bed sheets, shoulders heaving as he attempts to gulp down precious air, eyes screwing shut as Cheavy’s hips pound against his rear with an almost primal rage. The insides of his thighs are damp with sweat and fluids, the cheap cotton of his stockings sticking to his skin, cock forced to grind into the scratchy material of the bed. After a series of slow, hard thrusts, both men grunting with the sheer force and effort, Cheavy slows to a halt, resting on his knuckles like a great silverback. The Medic pants heavily beneath him, shaking hands reaching for the bars of the headboard as if to pull himself to safety. He barely registers that thick cock slipping from his abused hole as the Heavy withdraws.

After a long moment of glaring at the back of the German’s head, Heavy finally speaks;

“Act like you want it” He orders in a firm tone, the sudden request causing Medic to glance back over his shoulder, somewhat confused.

 _"Was?_ ”

Cheavy holds his cock at the base, the other hand tugging the fairly boneless Medic onto his hands and knees, limbs shaking as the Classic merc holds the tip mere inches from the Doctor’s slick, pliable hole, feeling the heat practically radiating off the younger man.

“Ask me for it, and do it _nicely_ ” Cheavy punctuates, nudging his cock against Medic’s taint and slick opening, rubbing the ruddy head along his crack.

Medic only stares at him for a long moment, mouth open a slither as the old man’s dick grinds between his cheeks.

“Um…” Is all he can say, looking around in a moment of thought, before glancing back to the Classic Merc with an unsure shrug. “ _Bitte?_ ”

The Doctor’s shoulders tense and he grunts as the Heavy lands a harsh slap to his sore rear, already ladened with hand prints and bruises of varying shades.

“You can do better than that, Sweetheart. I’m getting soft here!” Cheavy barks, punctuating his demands and following up with a swift backhand to Medic’s rear, watching his raw, pink cheeks jiggle pleasantly while Medic jerks and gasps. Medic knows it’s a lie, he can feel the hardness of the Heavy’s cock pressing against him, but the insinuation still hurts; “You love your Daddy’s cock, don’t you?”

The German resigns himself for a minute, thighs trembling as he’s allowed a moment to breathe. A tired sigh falls from his mouth, reaching back with one hand to reluctantly slip two fingers between his own ass cheeks and spread himself open.

“ _Bitte_ …Please-” He mumbles, with all the enthusiasm of an underpaid porn star, prying his slick hole open for the Heavy, hot and twitching, a contrasting mix of resentment, shame and underlying lust on his flushed face “Give it to me”

His eyes lock with the Heavy’s for a moment, watching a look of sadistic amusement dawn on the old man’s haggard face; “Come on, Princess, make me want it”

Medic’s blue eyes are dazed and distant as he glances over his shoulder, slowly sinking down onto his chest with his ass raised enticingly, intimately exposed. Again he whispers, hoarse and pleading; “ _Please fuck me_ ”

When Cheavy doesn’t move, simply eyeing him with a look akin to amusement and disgust, Medic swallows thickly, making a pitiful whimpering noise as he spreads himself further, the picture of needy, shameless desperation.

“Please” He repeats, growing a little desperate now as he anticipates the Heavy’s usual games. He always does it, and this time would be no different. Still, Medic persists; “I want it”

“What the hell makes you think I want to fuck _you_?” Cheavy snorts incredulously. There it is, just as Medic predicted. A queasy knot forms in his stomach with every moment he’s forced to wait and endure the torment, made to beg and plead like a desperate whore for something he never wanted in the first place. They’ve played this game many times, Medic knows the script, but the words taste bitter and heavy on his tongue no matter how much he’s forced to repeat them.

“Nobody else will fuck me” His voice cracking a little, breaking the promiscuous facade and sounding a husk of his former self, feeling his pride crumbling to dust “Nobody wants to fuck an old whore” He continues to croak miserably, watching the Classic Heavy’s grin spread from ear to ear. It get’s him off, Medic knows it, and as wretched as it makes him feel inside, he continues without being prompted. Anything to make the old man just _get on with it_.

“ _Bitte, Fich mein arsch, Bitte, Vati”_ He whines, holding himself open with shaky fingers, knowing the other man can probably see deep inside him. The German could have said the sky was blue for all the Classic cares, but that breathless, desperate tone goes straight to his prick, a growl rolling up his own throat as his dick throbs with need.

“That’s my girl”

Medic gives a sharp moan as Heavy’s cock slips inside easily, the feeling of those broad hips slam against his rear, jolting him forward against the bed sheets. His own cock hangs between his thighs, dripping and wholly ignored. He draws his arm back up to grip the bed sheets, crumpling the fabric tightly beneath his fingers, exhausted and ashamed as he’s humped from behind like a dog. He closes his eyes tightly and lets the sensations burn through him, the prominent ache in his back, the raw sting and sharp pleasure in his backside, he deserves them all and nothing better. But Heavy doesn’t let him slip away that easily.

“Stay with me, baby” Classic orders between powerful, bed-rattling thrusts, hands locked tightly around the Doctor’s middle, yanking him back onto his cock over and over “You want to make daddy happy, right? You wanna be useful, don’t you?”

The very word makes Medic’s face turn sour, knowing the Classic only used it to annoy, no, _infuriate_ him. They were both old enough to be someone’s father, for goodness sake. The title of _Grandfather_ seemed far more fitting for the American brute.

“ _Ja_ ” The Doctor pants uncommittedly, barely listening at this point, the rough cotton of the sheets warm and moist from where he pants against them, hiding his face in the mattress.

“And who’s your Daddy?” Cheavy asks with a filthy grin. Medic fights the urge to groan and roll his eyes.

“You are” He mutters resentfully, if not breathlessly as the Heavy grunts from behind, leaning over his back and ramming the Doctor hard. Medics hands claw at the bed sheets, back bowed and hips rocking against the older merc, desperately chasing the building pleasure.

He just needs a little more and it’ll be over, though his asshole feels raw and thoroughly used, he’s agonizingly close, the relentless pounding keeping him teetering right on the edge, whole body tight and poised. But the Heavy doesn’t seem even remotely near to finishing, and Medic knows he’s on a downward slope, he’ll come way before the older man and once that initial pleasure starts to fade, he’ll lose the one thing making the whole ordeal bearable. But the Heavy will just keep on going, and _going_...

“I need to-” He starts, struggling to even form the words as the breath is punched out of him with every brutal thrust. He doesn’t dare touch his cock, the notion he even _has_ one seems to offend the American.

“Need to what?” Cheavy grunts, eyes burning into the back of medic’s skull as he rams into the man’s prone ass with intense fury, the impact sending ripples across the Medic’s rear and back, arms tense and sweat beading off the Heavy’s own thinning, scarred skin.

“I-I need to cum”

“ _So?_ ”

Medic growls under his breathless gasping, face screwing up into a sneer, perfect white teeth stark against the smear of red around his mouth. It gives him an imposing appearance despite the position he’s in.

“So, _hurry up!_ ” The German hisses, his lust getting the better of him and overriding his remaining shred of self control and sense. It has the complete opposite effect, and Medic’s eyes go wide as the thrusting abruptly stops. Without a word, Cheavy withdraws, leaving him wet and gaping.

“Wait-”

It’s too late, the heat and friction gone, and Medic nearly sobs at the loss. He’s so damn close…

“Turn around”

Medic can do nothing but inwardly curse himself and stubbornly shake his head, half clinging to the bed sheets in the event that Cheavy would come and forcibly remove him from them.

“I’m sorry” The Doctor mumbles quickly, attempting to sound somewhat sincere, but he knows it’s too late for that now.

“Turn around, _now_ ”

Tentatively, slowly, Medic pushes himself up, peeling his sweat soaked form from the damp patch he’s left on the sheets, turning to see Cheavy stood beside the bed, his cock hot and heavy in his hand. Now that he looks, Medic can see the man’s dirty blue tank top is stained with dark patches of sweat, the waist of his pants slipping down around his hairy thighs.

“Get the _fuck_ over here, you useless tart” Cheavy barks.

Eyeing the man with a scornful yet defeated look, Medic concedes, crawling over to the edge of the bed where the Heavy is waiting impatiently, prick grasped and held out. The German slinks over like a beaten dog, heels catching on the bed sheets, looking up begrudgingly at the American through his clumped, sticky lashes, eyes bitter and humiliated. He grunts when Cheavy grips his face with his free hand, Squeezing the doctor’s cheeks and forcing a pout to his smudged lips. He holds the Medic steady as he delivers a round of fierce, sharp slaps to his face, one after the other.

“ _Don’t - speak - to me - like that_ ” Cheavy practically spits between smacks, rough palm clapping loudly against Medic’s cheek, quickly bringing the skin up in a burning red. “Let me be perfectly fucking clear. I fuck you for my enjoyment, I don’t give a shit if you don’t finish” The Classic merc sneers, forcing the German’s eyes to meet his own before moving his hand to grip his tangled hair, knocking the nurse cap even more askew and dragging the Medic toward his waiting prick.

Medic’s blue eyes fly open, wide and horrified as Cheavy’s cock is suddenly in his face, staring it down as though confronted by a venomous snake. Almost as a reflex, he sucks in his lips, tasting lipstick and crinkling his nose at the other man’s reddened cock. Surely the Old man didn’t expect him to suck it...

Apparently, he certainly does, and Medic actively whimpers as the Heavy grinds his dirty cock against his tightly sealed lips.

“Open it…” The Heavy growls out, fingers tightening to an even more painful hold in Medic’s glossy black hair. Medic casts a pleading look in the man’s direction, making a small noise of protest as he daren’t open his mouth to answer.

“ _It’s not sanitary_ ” Medic grits back through his teeth, his stubbornness melding into something more furious as the Heavy continues to rile him up, trying desperately to maintain some level of dignity as the old man continues to smear his dick against his lips.

“Come on, Princess, don’t be difficult” Cheavy coos with a sigh, his tone switching to light and condescending in a mere instant, though there’s an obvious bite to it, pursing his lips and tutting at the obstinate German as though talking to a child. If he really _hated_ children.

It reminds Medic of the somewhat patronizing, yet impatient tone he use to use with their Pyro back in his days at Red, it doesn’t feel so good to be on the receiving end, talked down to like some sort of infant. Or a dog.

Medic’s jaw is tense and slightly jutted as he glares up at the older man, nostrils flaring. His icy eyes are narrowed and defiant, mouth tightly sealed, only to open the barest slither to murmur out a sullen plea.

“ _I really_ don’t want to” The German hisses back, tacking on a quick “Please” as if the word ever did him any favours in these circumstances. His somewhat beseeching expression does nothing to sway the Classic Mercenary. The Doctor resists the urge to gasp as Cheavy suddenly jerks his head back by the roots of his hair, but the American takes his sharp intake of breath as an easy opportunity to force his cock between the German’s lips.

The initial slide of hot flesh against his tongue makes the German cringe, the sharp musk of sex and sweat and fluids sending a wave of sudden nausea rushing to his guts. The Heavy’s pubes are moist and itchy against his nose as the Classic slides himself to the back of Medic’s mouth, his throat convulsing around wet, noisy wretches. Eyes sliding closed, Medic desperately tries to forget where that cock had been just moments before, but the undesirable taste is a cruel reminder. 

Cheavy keeps a tight grip of Medic’s black hair, damp with sweat and tousled as he steadily fucks the Doctor’s mouth, pushing drool from the corners of his cherry lips to spill down his stubbled chin. Medic gags miserably with every thrust, sounding dangerously on the verge of vomiting with each rough ingress of Cheavy’s dick into his raw, wet throat.

The act soon loses any remaining dignity as Heavy’s hips pound faster and harder, grunting with effort as his hefty balls slap against Medic’s chin. Struggling under the sudden ferocity of the older man’s assault, Medic instinctively wraps his lips around the man’s cock, hollowing his cheeks as much as he can and just hanging on for the ride, unable to do much more then allow his head to be roughly dragged back and forth to meet those rough thrusts.

When Cheavy _finally_ comes, he makes sure to quickly withdraw from the Doctor’s mouth, thick ropes of saliva stretching from Medic’s lips to his cock. He jerks himself to completion with a shuddering groan across the Doctor’s mortified face, coating his sweaty, makeup-stained skin in warm spunk. Medic accepts it all without so much as a quiet whine, nose crinkled in mute disgust and eyes squeezed shut as the Heavy’s thick cum drips from the bridge of his nose, his red lips and off his chin.

Medic is dimly aware of the Heavy wiping his cock off against his cheek, milking the last remnants of spunk from the tip, before finally tucking himself away with a sated sigh.

Cracking one eye open only reveals a milky white haze, and Medic is quick to thumb the glob of semen from his eyelid before it actually gets in his eye, wicking it away onto the bed sheet before Cheavy can notice. He doesn’t move to wipe the rest of the cooling semen away.

The two remain in silence as Heavy readjusts his belt, pulling up his stained tank-top to wipe his sweaty brow. Cheavy’s then looks at the clock with a “tsk”.

“Shit, it’s late” He mutters to himself “Bea’s gonna kill me”

Medic bristles at this, sharp eyes glaring up at the American through a face-full of stringy, cold jizz.

“You are seeing her tonight? Again?” The German’s voice is hoarse, and the hint of bitterness doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Oh don’t get _jealous_ now, Babe” Cheavy smirks, turning to the Doctor with his burly arms folded across his chest “Bea’s my main squeeze, but You’re still my favourite side-girl” He adds with a wink, looking like he might reach out to pet the German’s hair, but the amount of cum on his face makes him decide otherwise, quickly retracting his hand.

“Don’t be ridiculous” Medic scoffs, a little too defensively “I couldn’t care _less_ ” The bite behind his words is somewhat dampened by having to spit a stray glob of spunk from his lips, nose screwing up in disgust.

“Course you don’t” Cheavy scoffs, smoothing his worn tank-top down before taking another glance at the clock.

He leaves with a non-committed “Night, babe” closing the door on the German, the room suddenly startlingly silent and cold.

After a long moment, Medic swings his legs over to sit gingerly on the edge of the bed, wincing at the uncomfortable twinge in his backside, erection wilting between his damp thighs. Despite his cautiousness, the motion disturbs the stringy mess of cum clinging to his face, landing a few cold drops in his lap.

  
He stares down at the damp stain for a another long, drawn out moment with a vacant look.

It wasn’t _fair._

Cheavy had a warm bed waiting for him tonight, a comfortable, content place in Beatrice’s arms. Perhaps they would make love, gentle and easy, or rough and passionate, the sounds of Beatrice’s ecstatic screams would be heard through the iron walls of the submarine. Perhaps they wouldn’t have sex at all, Heavy would shower quickly, wash away every shred of evidence that he had ever been with Medic, and settle down to sleep beside Beatrice without a second thought of the German.

Medic wasn’t use to being so easily forgotten. Perhaps he’d been spoiled too much, after all, Misha had adored him, lavished him with affection and love so genuine.

The Classic Heavy was meant to be the villain here, not him. But the old brute would be getting in to a fresh, warm bed right about now, settling into an easy sleep with someone he genuinely cared for. No thoughts of guilt and regret to plague him through the night. Where was the justice in that?  

Medic’s face screws up, staring furiously at the floor between his shiny red shoes. No, he was _worse._ At least the Classic Heavy knew where his loyalties lay, he’d never _betrayed_ anyone. He’d never slept his way to gain someone’s trust. And now, Medic Had betrayed his team, and worst of all, _his_ Heavy. And he got exactly what he deserved, and nothing more.

 


End file.
